Interludio
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Bill era un total enigma. Uno que no le molestaría tratar de resolver. [Monster Falls] [Mabill]


**Nota 1: Todo de Alex Hirsh.**

 **Nota 2: Esto podría leerse como una continuación de mi otro fic "Supernova". Pero no necesitan leer ese para entender lo que sucede aquí: Bill es un demonio descuidado que terminó convirtiendo a todos en GF en monstruos y a él mismo en humano.**

 **Nota 3: Mabel tiene 18. Bill luce como el adolescente insufrible que es.**

 ***La foto de portada pertenece a Diriroro en Pinterest.**

 **o.o.o.o**

—¡Hola, estrella fugaz!

Un muy ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda baja, su estómago se agitó en una extraña combinación de miedo y emoción que deseó no experimentar. A diferencia suya, los animales corrieron al escuchar el alegre saludo del invasor, y, por un ínfimo segundo, se preguntó qué era lo que le impedía el seguir su ejemplo y mover su aleta hasta lo más recóndito del lago.

 _«No puedes confiar en alguien como él, Mabel.»_

No era común en ella seguir los consejos de Dipper —o de alguien en general. Ser testaruda estaba en sus venas, después de todo—, sin embargo ella entendía que la preocupación de su hermano y de sus tíos era bastante lógica.

Debería alejarse, esconderse. No podía olvidar que por culpa suya todos en el pueblo eran monstruos de historieta ochentera y ahora estaban obligados a vivir encerrados en Gravity Falls. Su deber era buscar venganza por sus amigos; golpearlo con algo y luego correr —nadar, literalmente hablando—. Pero aun así, cuando giró para verlo, los insultos que tenía bien aprendidos —obsequio del tío Stan— se esfumaron en un parpadeo.

—Creí que nunca volverías —sus palabras, más que salir como un tono ligero y casual, parecían una acusación irritada.

 _Maldición. Maldición. Maldición._

—¿Escucho un tono molesto, sirenita?

Tuvo que cruzarse de brazos para no halarse los cabellos por la frustración que sentía. Maldita fuera su obviedad.

—Sólo quería saber por qué volviste —esperó sonar desinteresada—. Mantendría calmado a mi hermano, y a mis tíos.

—Pino siempre se sobresalta por todo. Te juro que no se por qué. Traté que fuéramos amigos, lo juro —Bill trataba de hablar con seriedad, sin embargo no se molestaba en ocultar las chispa de diversión en su ojo—. Le regalé una cabeza gritona, estrella fugaz. Eso no te lo regala nadie.

La mirada de irritación que se instaló en su rostro hizo sonreír abiertamente a Bill.

—¿Qué quieres, Bill?

El demonio se encogió de hombros, la correa que sostenía su rifle se deslizó tranquilamente de su hombro hasta el pastoso suelo.

—Hablábamos al ocaso, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que lo hacía.

—Fue sólo por un par de semanas.

Bill volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Para mí fue suficiente.

Para ella también, pero estaba acercándose rápidamente a terreno enemigo usando uno de sus suéteres llenos de brillantina.

—Hoy no me siento de humor —se alejó lo más que pudo de la orilla—. Y por si no lo notaste, estaba teniendo una bonita plática antes de que espantaras a todos.

—¿Con quién, tu amigo el pez?

—Lorenzo es buen platicador.

Bill se recostó contra un árbol cercano, brazos cruzados. Era una pose despreocupada y hasta _cool_. Mabel apostaba su caja de costura a que él la había estado practicando. _Loser._

—¿Cómo puedes ser una adolescente normal si te la pasas hablando con peces?

—Creo que irte tanto tiempo te ha hecho olvidar un par de cosas. Como uh… no sé —levantó su aleta—, que ahora tengo esto por tu culpa, por ejemplo.

Bill meneó la cabeza con decepción. Acercándose lo suficiente para que no tuvieran que estar casi gritándose de extremo a extremo.

—Vamos, estrella fugaz, creí que eso ya estaba superado. Ustedes los humanos guardan demasiado rencor innecesario. Luego se preguntan por qué la gente se mata.

Una respuesta ingeniosa estaba por salir de la punta de su lengua, sin embargo al verlo sentarse en la orilla su respiración se le dificultó. Si él no se hubiese ido tanto tiempo su acción le parecería normal. Les explicaría a sus amigos del lago que Bill no les haría daño, y luego de verlos partir —asustados por ella— se dirigiría hasta él y… platicarían, sólo eso.

Hablarían sobre los nuevos proyectos de construcción que Pacífica tenía para el pueblo, de los tratos que Bill lograba hacer con una que otra persona descuidada. De las bromas descuidadas a su hermano, sobre el raromagedón o la nueva canción de Sev'ral Timez. Bill le relataría sobre el multiverso y sus cientos de líneas temporales y entonces ella diría algo como: _«_ _Aburridooo, ¿No hay nada sobre alguna princesa guerrera por ahí?_ _»_ _,_ a lo que Bill siempre respondería con un serio: _«_ _Está tratando de entender la magia de los retretes._ _»_

Amaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, hablar con sus tíos y en especial estar con Dipper. Pero cuando debían irse y el sol estaba ocultándose, la llegada de Bill siempre era un suspiro relajante. Mabel trataba de no verse impaciente al esperarlo, pero mientras más se veían, más difícil le era ocultarlo.

Hasta que un día, simplemente dejó de aparecer.

—No tengo tiempo ahora, Bill.

A diferencia de otras veces, en las que siempre lucía ofendido o molesto por su rechazo, optó por lo que todo adolescente haría cuando quería molestar a alguien: se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorarla.

—¿Sabes? Me topé con esta vaca con muchas patas, creí que podía comérmela, pero de alguna forma terminó casi comiéndome a mí.

—Bill, hablo en serio.

—¡El siempre detrás no me dejó ir detrás suyo! —Bill frunció su frente, aunque más parecía que había chupado un limón demasiado agrio—. Pero conseguiré caminar detrás, lo haré, estrella fugaz, ya tengo un plan entre manos.

Por poco le pregunta cómo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Dipper nunca aceptaría la ayuda de un demonio para obtener evidencia de un monstruo que nunca logró capturar en cámara.

—Suficiente —su voz salió más fuerte de lo que quería y Bill tuvo que dejar de pincharse las manos con ramas picudas para prestarle atención—. Me voy.

—Pues vete. Yo me quedo.

No pudo ni hundirse hasta los hombros cuando Bill, le gritó:

—¡Espera! —Mabel lo observó con algo de sorpresa—. No puedo creerlo, ¡de verdad pensabas dejarme!

—Te dije que me iría.

—¡No creí que de verdad tratarías de hacerlo! —La señaló al igual que un niño haría al acusar a su hermano pequeño—. No puedes sólo dejarme, estrella fugaz.

—Claro que puedo —respondió enfurecida.

—¡Claro que no! Es tu deber estar conmigo y hablarme de lo que sea que Seis dedos esté haciendo.

—No te hablaré de mi tío —Mabel podía sentir como el fuego de la ira subía muy rápidamente por su garganta—. No tengo que hablarte de mi familia. _De nadie_ de mi familia.

—Bien, bien —agitó su mano con despreocupación—. Háblame de Grendo si quieres.

—No tengo por qué entretenerte —no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que se había acercado, pero si quisiera podría levantar su mano y colocar el mechón rubio que se resbalaba sobre su parche detrás de su oreja—. ¡No soy tu madre!

—Por supuesto que no lo eres, te faltan dos dimensiones más para serlo. ¿Por qué traes a mi madre a la conversación?

—¡No lo hago!

—¡Acabas de mencionarla! ¿Es uno de sus trucos de psicología inversa? Yo podría lavarte el cerebro si quisiera, estrella fugaz.

—¡Eres _un_ …! ¡ _Un_ …! —su dedo estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Bill, y el demonio lo sabía. Tenía esa sonrisa de sabelotodo y parecía disfrutar del espectáculo que estaban haciendo—. _¡Argh!_

—Tenemos un trato —Bill se limitó a decir, aún con una sonrisa torcida.

—No tenemos ningún trato.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

—Oh —Bill le parpadeó un momento—. ¿Quieres hacer uno?

—¡ _No_!

—Oh, vamos. Tú amas mi compañía

—También me gusta la compañía de los animales.

—Tu monstruo de cuatro patas no cuenta.

—¡Pato no es un animal!

—¡Pues es muy delicioso para comer!

Estaban cerca. Cerca, cerca, muy cerca.

 _¡Enfócate, Mabel!_

—¿A qué viniste, Bill? Has estado desaparecido varios meses.

El demonio le mostró una sonrisa de dientes blancos.

—Entonces estabas preocupada por mí.

Su rostro se ruborizó ligeramente. Bill hizo un énfasis en observar sus mejillas rosadas con su ojo libre.

—Simplemente me pareció curioso —declaró.

La cabeza de Bill se ladeó con gracia. Su ojo todavía clavado en ella. La observó detenidamente por un pequeño segundo, sin embargo se sintió como si fuera una eternidad.

Una que no se sentía tan mal.

 _Mabel despierta, despierta._

—La próxima vez que me vaya te lo haré saber, estrella fugaz. Lo prometo.

Sus corazones debían tener algún tipo de problema porque podía sentirlos golpear con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Un trato sería mejor —farfulló.

La palma de Bill se prendió al instante. Llamas azules envolvían su guante blanco en lo que él acercaba su mano a ella.

—Es un trato entonces.

Mabel titubeó. Quería saber cuándo Bill desapareciera pero hacer tratos con él nunca era buena idea.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—No lo sé —Bill parpadeó, lucía confundido y su brazo se alejó de ella al mirar el suave movimiento del fuego entre sus dedos—. No había pensado en pedirte nada.

Mabel era rápida cuando quería. Se impulsó lo suficiente para poder alcanzar la mano flamante de Bill y sacudirla antes de que él pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—Trato.

 **o.o.o.o**

No estaba segura de dónde salió la idea. Pero una vez que apareció le fuese imposible retenerlo.

—¿Quieres… nadar?

Un músculo en el rostro de Bill se movió durante un fugaz segundo, como si lo estuviera pensando, pero luego de otro segundo movió su mano con gesto aburrido.

—No me apetece, el cuerpo de los humanos se arruga demasiado.

—Eso sucede sólo si pasas demasiado tiempo dentro.

 _«Deberías dejarlo pasar, Mabel»_

Normalmente —y con normal se refería a situaciones que bordeaban lo peligroso— su Dipper interior le alertaba y aconsejaba lo mejor. Cualquier otro día lo hubiera ignorado, pero esta vez la voz en su cabeza era muy seria —como si fuera el verdadero Dipper hablando—, o ella estaba muy mal de la cabeza o su don de gemelos al fin se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para comunicarse telepáticamente.

 _«Déjalo. Pasar»_

Pero no podía. Se sentía como de doce años de nuevo, cuando trataba desesperadamente de hacer que el chico que le gustaba aceptara una cita con ella.

 _«Te enamoras muy rápido»_

Pero ella no estaba enamorada de _él._ Bill ni siquiera era una persona de verdad, era un triángulo. Ella no podía enamorarse de un triángulo.

—¡Tu cuerpo queda húmedo! —se quejó—. Y luego la ropa se pone pegajosa también. ¿Has caminado con calcetines húmedos? Se siente como si hubiera pisado sustancias desconocidas.

—Solía hacerlo.

Bill se rascó distraídamente la oreja, queriendo ignorar la acusación que Mabel le mandaba.

—Quizás otro día, estrella fugaz.

—Te dejaría tocar mis agallas.

Se arrepintió al segundo de terminar su oración. ¿Pero qué demonios había dicho? Sus agallas eran muy sensibles y odiaba que la gente se acercara mucho a ellas. Trató de negar con la cabeza lo más efusivamente posible pero ya era tarde, Bill había saltado al lago y se sostenía de sus hombros para no hundirse.

Un estremecimiento le pasó por el cuerpo al sentir sus manos sobre su piel. Sus dedos eran muy largos, y a pesar de estar cubiertos podía sentir que sus manos eran muy finas, como si pudiesen romperse en cualquier momento.

Cosa que Bill de seguro había tratado de hacer en algún momento, si consideraba lo mucho que le gustaba el dolor.

—Bien. Enséñame, estrella fugaz.

 _Es solo, Bill._ Pensó en un intento rápido de calmarse. _Solo Bill._

—Primero debes aprender a flotar —farfulló al sostenerle de las manos y ayudarlo a que se sostuviera por su cuenta.

Si Bill se percató o no del estado de pánico de Mabel al tocarlo no hizo señal de notarlo. Asintió varias veces a sus explicaciones y ladeaba la cabeza en señal de aburrimiento cuando Mabel hacía demostraciones de aguantar la respiración.

Estaban demasiado cerca, pensó con una agitación extraña en el pecho. ¿Quizás uno de sus corazones palpitando más que los demás?

De repente quiso preguntarle sobre sus meses de ausencia, por las verdaderas cosas que hacía cuando se adentraba en lo más profundo del bosque, en los límites de Gravity Falls.

Quería saber sobre el raromagedón, ese evento extraño con el que tanto soñaba.

Quería… saber más de él. _Algo real_.

Bill era un total enigma.

Uno que no le molestaría tratar de resolver.

 **o.o.o.o**

—Los humanos no pueden respirar bajo el agua, por eso son inútiles.

—Bill —reprochó.

—Lo único que puedo respirar es aire. Aire, estrella fugaz, ¿qué si alguien tira gas venenoso? No podría inhalarlo.

—¿Por qué alguien tiraría eso?

—Para divertirse, _duh_.

—No entiendo tu fascinación por el dolor.

—Es una estimulación —Bill se observó detenidamente las muñecas cortadas, se había quitado los guantes a regañadientes _"no quiero arruinarlos, combinan con mi estilo"_ —. Ustedes los humanos sienten el dolor de manera diferente, es divertido. El cuerpo se sacude y los nervios del cerebro se alteran. En mi dimensión no existía eso.

—¿Y por eso es divertido?

—Por supuesto. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

Mabel arrugó ligeramente la nariz, Bill nunca dejaría de hacerse daño a sí mismo, no importaba lo mucho que ella tratara de detenerlo. Aunque si él estaba tan enfrascado en hacerlo, quizás podría aprovecharse un poco de la situación.

—¿No quieres ir hasta el fondo conmigo?

—¿Del lago? —Bill lució asustado por un segundo—. Paso.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que te gustaba el dolor. Si no aguantas lo suficiente la respiración podrías sólo ahogarte.

—El dolor tiene su límite.

—Me suena a una excusa.

Bill entrecerró su ojo ligeramente.

—¿No eran las sirenas asesinas? ¿Quieres comerme, estrella fugaz?

—No todas son así —evadió con una sonrisa, dándole la mano para que lo siguiera—. ¿Vienes o no?

Bill no dudó en tomar su mano. Mabel sonrió un poco antes de comenzar a hundirse con lentitud, arrastrando al demonio con ella.

 _No debo llevarlo hasta el fondo._ Le advirtió su cabeza, una voz antinatural que siempre la guiaba al descubrir un instinto nuevo de su vida como sirena. _O de verdad morirá._

El ojo de Bill temblaba ligeramente, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerlo abierto. Mabel lo cogió más fuerte de ambas manos y siguió bajando, mantenía su cabeza hacia arriba mientras se hundía cada vez más, observando detenidamente como Bill era guiado hasta lo más profundo del lago.

Se preguntó qué sucedería si lo obligaba a quedarse en el fondo. No todas las sirenas asesinaban o comían a los hombres. Algunas le daban el regalo de respirar y los convertían en sus esposos o los mantenían como amantes.

Sin embargo ella nunca sería capaz de obligar a alguien a hacerlo, incluso si ese alguien era Bill.

Lo soltó con suavidad, el demonio se sorprendió cuando ella lo dejó ir, pero al sentir como Mabel le tomaba el rostro con suavidad hizo una expresión que ella nunca le había visto hacer. Lo ayudó a subir con calma, su cola se movía sin mucho esfuerzo y Bill parecía aún poder aguantar lo suficiente para no alterarse. Todo iba bien hasta que las caderas de Mabel se movieron para salir a la superficie, fue un movimiento pequeño y bastante débil, sin embargo chocó contra las caderas de Bill, y aunque la fricción fue mínima sirvió para que Mabel no pudiera ocultar el rubor que se le formó al salir.

Mismo que también se mostraba en las mejillas quemadas de Bill.

—¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? —inquirió casi en un susurro.

—Lo… lo siento —susurró, cogiendo a Bill por los hombros. Quería apartarse, o al menos bajar la mirada pero no lograba hacer que su cerebro respondiera—. No quería hacer eso.

—Se sintió… —Bill sacudió la cabeza. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido—. Fue extraño. ¿Todos los humanos sienten eso?

Mabel sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza.

 _Es Bill._ Se repitió. _No hay nada de extraño en esto._

Como si pudiera escucharla, Bill movió ligeramente sus brazos, Mabel creyó que era su señal para soltarlo, pero en su lugar Bill tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra subía peligrosamente por sus hombros hasta llegar al punto sensible que eran sus agallas.

Una ola de calor que comenzaba a ser molestosamente frecuente le sacudió el cuerpo. Se mordió el labio para no hacer ningún sonido y trató de mantenerse lo más quieta posible mientras los dedos de Bill tocaban con curiosidad.

—¿Exactamente por qué te pones así? —le preguntó él al presionar una agalla, sin sorprenderse al verla removerse con más rubor en su rostro.

—Es… una zona sensible —resopló un poco—. Es algo incómodo.

—Mmm… —otra presión, Mabel volvió a removerse—. Ustedes las sirenas son extrañas.

Más calor. Bill parecía nunca acabar y Mabel no sabía si debía detenerlo.

 _Dipper podría llegar, o el tío Stan, o Soos._

Pero ella sabía que nadie lo haría, así que se permitió pensar en ella misma un poco y permitió a Bill seguir tocando, incluso cuando él había dejado sus agallas hace mucho y recorría con curiosidad otras partes de su cuerpo. Movió sus dedos desde su clavícula hasta sus costillas y finalmente se detuvo en el hueso de su cadera.

—Estas muy roja, estrella fugaz —su sonrisa era vivaz y divertida. Sus mejillas habían perdido el sonrojo hace mucho.

—Hace calor —dijo secamente, finalmente alejándose de él.

Bill mantuvo su sonrisa mientras nadaba y salía del lago, quejándose al exprimir su ropa mojada. Mabel prefirió mantener su distancia, una de sus manos tocando su cuello inconscientemente, justo donde Bill había tocado.

—Me iré de nuevo —fue lo único que dijo al sentarse frente a ella—. Dudo que vuelva a tardar tanto.

Trató que la decepción no se filtrara en su voz.

—¿Ahora por qué te irás?

—Debo seguir con mis planes —de su chaqueta sacó un anillo con una piedrecilla negra brillante. Se lo tendió a Mabel y ella lo recibió con cuidado, maravillándose con la luminosidad del cristal—. Quedan muy pocas de esas, cuídalo bien.

—¿Me lo estas obsequiando o debo esperar a que algún troll venga por esto?

Bill sonrió divertido.

—Es un obsequio. Va en tu dedo anular —entrecerró su ojo al ver que Mabel no se lo ponía—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasará si me lo pongo? —Mabel observaba el anillo con desconfianza—. ¿Despertaré sin aleta? ¿Ciega?

El demonio roló su ojo, colocándose los guantes de nuevo.

—Creí que ya habíamos superado eso, estrella fugaz. No te quitaré los ojos. Además debo hacer un trato para eso primero, ¿recuerdas?

Se movió incómoda bajo su mirada, pero finalmente asintió, colocándose el anillo en su dedo. Calzaba perfectamente.

Bill parecía más feliz que de costumbre.

—Esta será la última vez que me vaya —explicó, inclinándose para poder estar más cerca de ella, sus narices casi chocaban—. Cuando vuelva serás la primera a que visite. Luego estarás conmigo.

No entendió el significado, pero no tuvo tiempo de formular su pregunta. Bill se estiró y tomó las manos de Mabel entre las suyas, llevándoselas hasta su boca y dándoles un ligero beso a sus nudillos. Soltó un ligero chillido que la asustó a ella misma y antes de que pudiera exigirle a Bill que la soltara juntó sus labios con los suyos.

No era un beso, o al menos no se sintió como uno. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que ella cerrara los ojos y dejara de respirar durante la brevedad del contacto.

Bill la soltó, obsequiándole un ligero guiño antes de ir por su rifle y desaparecer del lugar.

Sus corazones le palpitaron sin control y le tomó mucho tiempo el tranquilizarse. Observó el lugar por dónde Bill desapareció sin entender bien lo que había sucedido. Rozó ligeramente sus labios con su índice como preguntándose si no había imaginado todo.

Se miró las manos con el rostro caliente, el anillo en su mano se sentía más ligero, y no fue hasta ese momento que notó que tenía un gran parecido a los anillos de compromiso que veía en las revistas con Candy y Grenda.

¿Acaso él había…?

 _Luego estarás conmigo._

Sobre el cielo estrellado, se oyó la risa de alguien.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Entonces, historia divertida. Escribí esto en marzo del año pasado, pero por alguna razón nunca lo publiqué, luego entré en un bloqueo de escritor y ¿abandoné? La escritura por un tiempo. Me propuse volver a escribir y luego encontré esto junto a otros fics que seguro nunca verán la luz, así que lo edite un poco y ¡** _ **voila**_ **! Esto salió.**

 **Estoy segura que planeaba hacer una secuela, pero, como dije, lo escribí hace más de un año y no recuerdo bien lo que quería plantear, así que lo dejo a su imaginación, queridos lectores.**

 **Los comentarios son tan bien recibidos como los abrazos.**

 **Ann.**


End file.
